Perfume
|genre = Electropop, J-Pop |website = Official Japanese Website Official Global Website |years = 2002-Present |current = Nocchi Kashiyuka A~chan |formermen = Kawayuka }}Perfume is an electropop trio from Hiroshima, Japan. Members Current *Nocchi *Kashiyuka *A~chan Former *Kawayuka Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums # 2008.04.16 GAME # 2009.07.08 ⊿ # 2011.11.30 JPN # 2013.10.02 LEVEL3 # 2016.04.06 COSMIC EXPLORER # 2018.08.15 Future Pop ;Best Albums # 2006.08.02 Perfume ~Complete Best~ (Limited Edition) # 2007.02.14 Perfume ~Complete Best~ (Regular Edition) (Re-issue) #2019.09.18 Perfume The Best “P Cubed” ;Compilation Albums # 2012.09.12 Perfume Global Compilation "LOVE THE WORLD" ;Box-Set # 2008.02.13 Fan Service ~Prima Box~ ;Compilations / Other # 2011.05.25 Team Amuse!! - Let's try again # 2011.08.31 Moteki Teki Ongaku no Susume Eiga Ban (#2 Baby cruising Love) # 2012.12.05 Kyo, Koi wo Hajimemasu Official Album (#2 Natural ni Koishite) |-|Singles= ;Japanese # 2002.03.21 OMAJINAI★Perori (OMAJINAI★ペロリ; What Should I Do) (Hiroshima Limited, Perfume (ぱふゅーむ)) # 2002.11.01 Kareshi Boshuuchuu (彼氏募集中;'' Recruiting a Boyfriend'') (Hiroshima Limited, Perfume (ぱふゅーむ)) # 2003.08.06 Sweet Donuts (スウィートドーナッツ) (Indies) # 2004.03.17 Monochrome Effect (モノクロームエフェクト) (Indies) # 2004.09.08 Vitamin Drop (ビタミンドロップ) (Indies) # 2005.09.21 Linear Motor Girl (リニアモーターガール) # 2006.01.11 Computer City (コンピューターシティ) # 2006.06.28 Electro World (エレクトロ・ワールド) # 2007.02.14 Fan Service [sweet] (ファン・サーヴィスsweet) # 2007.09.12 Polyrhythm (ポリリズム) # 2008.01.16 Baby cruising Love / Macaroni (マカロニ) # 2008.07.09 love the world # 2008.11.19 Dream Fighter # 2009.03.25 One Room Disco (ワンルーム・ディスコ) # 2010.04.14 Fushizen na Girl / Natural ni Koishite (不自然なガール / ナチュラルに恋して; Artificial Girl / Fall in Love Naturally) # 2010.08.11 VOICE # 2010.11.10 Nee (ねぇ; Hey) # 2011.05.18 Laser Beam / Kasuka na Kaori (レーザービーム / 微かなカオリ; Faint Scent) # 2011.11.02 Spice (スパイス) # 2012.04.11 Spring of Life # 2012.08.15 Spending all my time # 2013.02.27 Mirai no Museum (未来のミュージアム; Museum of the Future) # 2013.05.22 Magic of Love # 2013.11.27 Sweet Refrain # 2014.07.17 Cling Cling # 2015.04.29 Relax in the City / Pick Me Up # 2015.10.28 STAR TRAIN # 2016.03.16 FLASH # 2017.02.15 TOKYO GIRL # 2017.08.30 If you wanna # 2018.03.14 Mugen Mirai (無限未来) ;Digital Singles # 2006.12.20 Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow # 2013.09.18 1mm ;Korean (Digital Singles) # 2011.09.28 Perfume Selection |-|Video= Video Releases # 2005.08.29 Akihabalove (アキハバラブ) (Perfume (ぱふゅーむ)) # 2007.03.14 Fan Service [bitter] (ファン・サーヴィスbitter) (Limited Edition) # 2008.02.13 Fan Service [bitter] (ファン・サーヴィスbitter) (Regular Edition) # 2008.10.15 Perfume First Tour "GAME" # 2009.04.22 Perfume "BUDOUKaaaaaaaaaaN!!!!!" # 2009.09.25 Perfume in HAPPY de Kininaru Chandelier House (Perfume in HAPPYで気になるシャンデリアハウス) # 2010.01.13 Chokkaku Nitouhen Sankakkei TOUR (直角二等辺三角形TOUR) # 2011.02.09 Kessei 10 Shunen, Major Debut 5 Shunen Kinen! Perfume LIVE at Tokyo Dome 「1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11」 (結成10周年、メジャーデビュー5周年を記念して行われたPerfume LIVE ＠東京ドーム) # 2012.08.01 Perfume 3rd Tour "JPN" # 2013.05.22 Perfume WORLD TOUR 1st # 2014.02.12 Perfume Clips Gallery 500px-Perfume_-_Perfume_Clips_promo.jpg|2016 Jpop-Perfume.jpg External Links * Official Japanese Website * Official Global Website * Universal Music Japan Official Profile * Tokuma Japan Communications Official Profile * Official Youtube * Official Japanese Twitter * Official International Twitter * Official Facebook * Official Instagram Category:Groups Category:ElectroPop Category:Yasutaka Nakata Category:2002 Debuts Category:2002 Group Formations Category:3 Member Group Category:Girl Groups Category:4 Member Group Formations Category:70th NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen Participants